


And Then There Was Nine.

by AikoGamez



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ace Hyacinth Tealeaf, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Temporary Character Death, The Mighty Nein are originally from the avatar universe, atleast in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoGamez/pseuds/AikoGamez
Summary: One little girl sitting perfect in the tree, walking in a line.One little girl......and then they're were nine.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caduceus Clay/Original Character(s), Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 1





	And Then There Was Nine.

**Author's Note:**

> Only certain things will be canon for the mighty nein.

I quietly opened the door to Mollymauk, Yasha, Caduceus, and I's home as good seeped down my lips and I wiped it off quickly. "Cad? Molly? Yasha?" I looked around and quickly noticed other people in our small home. "Oh! Hello there!" I walked over to them and held my hand out to them, noticing Mollymauk smiling dorkily at the red headed male. "I'm Hyacinth Tealeaf! It's a pleasure as always to see some new faces!"

The red headed male half-smiled at me and nodded, "Ja, I am Caleb Widogast.-" he then motioned for the person with a undercut and soft almost unnoticeable natural makeup to speak. "I'm Beauregard Lionett. Pleasure." She reached over slightly and shook my outstretched hand. 

"I'm Fjord. Pleasure ma'am." I noticed he had a slight accent that I couldn't quite put my finger on... "Nice to meet you Fjord." I smiled at him softly and noticed he had beautiful green hair and eyes. "I like you're eyes kid." The young woman with blue eyes and hair grinned widely as she jumped up and grabbed my hands jumping up and down. "I know! Isn't he so handsome?!" I chuckled and pat her head quickly.

"What's you're name?" "I'm Jester!" The young woman suddenly gasped, "Can you use magic!" I warmly smiled at her as her friends looked exasperated. "Jester, you can't just-" I broke into laughter making them look over at me. "Don't worry! I'm not offended, but some day someone may be." Jester pouted but nodded before sitting baack down next to Fjord. 

"But to answer your question yes I am a magic user and a bender." She excited bounced up and down in her seat as she held Fjords hand. "THATS SO COOL!" She shouted excitedly and the others sighed. The next person to speak was 5'2 and had a flask on her belt. "I'm Veth Brenatto, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms.Hyacinth." I nodded and grinned at the women who was atleast two heads shorter than me. "Nice to meet you too Veth!" 

I nodded at her as she grinned at me. "Cinth? Where are my teacups?" Caduceus walked into the living room, wearing a 'hug the cook' apron, a pastel pink silk long sleeved shirt, and black fur pants. "Our guests are using them, also I bought you a new set recently! It's in the left cabinet!" I grinned excitedly and his eyes softened. 

"Alright, I see." He quickly moved back into our shared kitchen, I heard cabinets closing and opening quietly. "So...no offense why are you here?" Fjord rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "What do you know of the Avatar?" I tilted my head, "I mean I know of the legends, the fact that he's gone, and that he's-..." I cut myself as I smiled sadly. "My grandfather knew him. Until he unfortunately passed a few years ago. But he did tell me some things that I can't say."

"Why not?" I kicked my boot against the floor. "He put a disk in my neck that until I meet the Avatar or until I see him, I can't tell anyone about the things he told me." Calebs, Fjords, and Jesters eyes widened. "You're joking right!? That's horrible!" Jester ran over and tackled me into a hug. "That's so terrible Hyacinth!" She looked up with tears in her eyes.

I sighed and rubbed my her back as she hugged me. "I'm okay with it now, I've accepted I'll never get to say those things." She frowned but suddenly gasped and hopped up and down. "WHAT IF YOU COME WITH US!" I looked over at Caduseus, Molly, and Yasha.

"I mean...its not the worst idea."


End file.
